


Savior

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Two lost souls, finding comfort in one another. It's enough for the two of them for as long as the warmth stays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with writing Kiho again. Actually, I sort of have another ideas on some other pairing but let's see if that will work out. 
> 
> Will be writing this in chapters. Hope I can update frequently
> 
> PS: Unbeta-ed. Sorry for the type or grammatical errors done as I am typing this at 4am in the morning xD

Kihyun downed the pills in his palm, swallowing the big pills down his throat. He couldn’t be bothered with how many pills were on his palm. He didn’t even care how many he poured out from the bottle. He looked into his reflection on the mirror in front of him. He saw how those pair of round eyes staring back at him. How lifeless they look… How pathetic. 

He turned on the tap and splashed the cold water onto his face. He closed his eyes, swallowing all his daunting thoughts. He tried to shove them away but they sticked permanently like super glue in his head. He needs to sleep. He needs to sleep this feelings off. 

He turned off the tap water, plunging him back to deep silence of his own house. He dabbed his face with the towel which was hanging by the door. He walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, responding to the effect of the pills. Out of a sudden, the bed seems pretty far from where he is standing. Out of a sudden, walking felt like a chore to him. He braced himself to walk towards his bed, almost blacking out. He shook his head a little, like as if it will clear his vision but it did nothing good. Once he knew he is at a safe distance between his bed, he fell on his back, covering his eyes with his arm, swallowing hard. Even without having his eyes opened, he could feel his surrounding turning, making him wanting to throw up. 

_ “He’s weird and I think it’s lucky that he is a genius. Else, I bet he would be cut from the company.” _

_ "I could not stand his sight." _

He felt his heart weights tonned. Out of a sudden, his breath turned frantic. His chest was heaving up and down, syncing to the rhythm of his heartbeat, which was slowly pacing up. He didn't know if he should blamed the pills, unsure if this is even the side effect of the pills or from his own daunting thoughts. 

_"Hyunnie... Ki..."_

There was a faint voice calling out to him. It seems near, very near indeed but if he remember correctly, he was alone at home. He moved his arm away from his eyes and slowly opened his eyes. He was welcomed by his own clouded visions. The used to be white ceiling above him seems to be of ash color. He blinked his eyes, once, twice, hoping to regain his visions back. 

_"Kihyunnie..."_

Those soft voice, he remembered it to be his lullaby. He remembered them being the only thing that keep him sane, keep him safe. 

Kihyun blinked his eyes again, praying in his frantic little heart to stay conscious. Through his clouded visions, he saw a silhoutte hovered over him. He couldn't make out who it was. He is unsure if he should panic that there is a stranger in his house or it is just his daunting thoughts again. His mouth agaped, wanting to say something but nothing came out.

_"Kihyunnie... Do you want me to stay with you today and sing you to sleep?"_

Kihyun's lips quivered. He tried to speak again yet no voice came out. He tried to sit up but his whole body just wouldn't abide to his brain's instructions. Kihyun forced his voice out again, trying one last time.

"Hoseok..."

It came out as a whisper but it meant more than anything to be able to call out the name. Just by the sound of it, it calm Kihyun down. He tried to reach his arms out, like as if he could feel Hoseok anywhere near him. Slowly, he saw Hoseok's face closer to him though it wasn't as clear as his normal vision. He felt warm fingers caressing his cheek, a faint smile appearing on Hoseok's lips.

_"It's okay, baby. I'm here with you now. Don't worry."_

Hoseok's smile, something that Kihyun deemed as more addictive that the pills that he took. He burnt it into his memory, knewing that he will need to rewind it again the following day. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting away into unconsciousness, assured that Hoseok will be by his side for the rest of the night.  


End file.
